justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/Just Dance E3 REVIEW!
Here is what I score the E3 review and previews of JD2017!! #1 = Song Selection Score : 10/10 This is on a SO FAR rate. I mean sure, SAX and HDTW were not revealed but the BTS shows possibility for Sax (my favorite), GREAT POSSIBILITY (BPM MATCHES, Motown Esque look for a song I claim to be in a modern pop version). There were no surprise disspointments like last year, and generally, the choices were mostly popular and all danceable. Some of my favorites were on here, like September and Popipo. I'm actually even suprised that MIKU came back for another round. AND THE SONG IS IN JAPANESE. I'm kinda glad of that because Ievan Polkka sounded like a ripoff choice, not that I hated it either. Even Radical, which I find to be the laziest choice for the game so far, actually sounded great! Final Consensus : Greatly picked arrangement for a first reveal. It gave what a multiple amount of groups wanted, and gave the favorites for the modern music fans. #2 = Dancer Appeal (a.k.a. Aesthetics) Score : 10/10 WOW, they are going crazy (IN A GOOD WAY) with this. The designs look more high quality, unique, fresh, and most importantly, in my opinion, characteristically appropiate. I mean look at Just Dance 2016, you got cavepeople about a wedding jive song, Cheerleaders in This Is How We Do, and ... the most baffling ... dancing animals in Copabana- oops, not "Foodfight!", COPACABANA that were so colorful and bright that I thought I was tripping on something when I first watched it. But here, everything makes sense! The dancers in September are wearing 90s garb. Miku is dancing with VEGETABLES (Popipo was an ad song for vegetable juice, or it was ABOUT vegetable juice). And heck, Psy is TINY here, because his face was plastered on another child actor in the music video, but, it makes sense or has reason! Final Consensus : Love the designs this year. They are sensible yet very creative. Also, PANDA- I mean, they seem very high quality and unique in output. #3 = Dancing Score : 9/10 Dances are easy or challenging and fun, fun is what mostly counts. I will have to take points off though, for the dabbing in Sorry, and the absolute laziness in Radical. It looks more like Rave-grooving than actual dancing. Other than that, the dancing is acceptable and really good! And they show a lot of styles, and I like how some of the dances are sexier to catch the audience of today. It is able to do that, especially with Worth It. And with that Aliens Fuel By Dancing thing, it works! Final Consensus : Pretty good but is also flawed. Not much to lower it that much though, because the rest is very fun. Overall Score for Now : 9.7/10 VERY IMPRESSIVE GAME!! Really, really good. Now, as a bonus... Predictions!! =Screen Shot 2016-06-13 at 2.04.48 PM.png= -This is Scream and Shout obviously. Sorry that I cannot upload it. =Screen Shot 2016-06-13 at 2.08.23 PM.png= Pac-Man song of some kind, god does this look pathetic though... =Screen Shot 2016-06-13 at 2.15.17 PM.png= Cake By The Ocean alternate, or main dance... =Screen Shot 2016-06-13 at 2.08.33 PM.png= I know this is a unique choice, but The Verge by Owl City. And there we go! Category:Blog posts